Perfect
by iCraveChocolate21
Summary: Cato! Of all the boys in the world she had to pick him. Why? When Clove finds out that Cato was the one that she has to kiss for the school play she loses it. Clove hated Cato a lot, but a lot can change after one dance and a small kiss. Rated T to be safe.


**Author's Note: I suddenly had this idea of a one shot and I was really bored so I sat down and typed it up. My life stinks. I've spent all day reading fanfics, I think I'm addicted. I typed this up on my ipod so there might be lots of mistakes. I'm really bad at punctuation and spelling. My hands are numb because it is so cold over hear. I love the Hunger Games!**

**~CLATO!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games sadly :( But if I did

Clove sighed. Her mum had forced her into trying out for the play and she wasn't happy about her part. It wasn't small, it was one of the main roles, she was very happy with that. She wasn't happy about what she had to do. She played a girl who falls in love with this prince at a dance and then they kiss. The prince was supposed to marry a princess so they try to run away together.

•••

She shifted in her uncomfortable seat waiting anxiously. Today was he group rehearsal and she could find out who was playing the Prince. No body knew each others parts so it was going to be a big surprise. Her palms were sweaty as she watched people come in. Jackie (foxface) came in she was great actress and she probably got the lead part. Katniss, Peeta, Madge and Finnick walked in. Clove prayed she didn't have to kiss Finnick. Then Marvel walked in, she didn't mind kissing him but Marvel wasn't the best actor and probably didn't get the part of the prince. More people came in, some people that she didn't even recognise. She gulped. Effie Trinket their drama teacher/director if the play stood up.

"Welcome to our, first group rehearsal, I hope everyone is here," she said looking around the room. "I see that our prince has not yet arrived," A few minutes later Cato ran in to the rehearsal room. His face was red and he was out of breath. She wondered why he was here, he didn't seem like the acting type.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said panting hard. She rolled her eyes. He was late to everything.

"Here he is, our Prince," Effie said. Clove almost threw up. Cato was the prince. She hated him and he hated her this was just great! Now they had to kiss. She really hated her part.

The drama group did a read through of the script everyone gasping when Clove said her lines. They couldn't believe it she would have to kiss Cato

•••

Clove was horrified, Cato was always so mean to her: calling her names and embarrassing her in front of the whole school. She sighed. It couldn't be worse. Cato this mean beast always mocked her height and she hated him for it. She would always try her hardest to beat him in every sporting event there was. He was to strong and tall and beat her in everything but knife throwing. She aced knife throwing, it just came naturally. What he didn't know was that she was strong too, even if she didn't look it.

Cato was delighted, he had a massive crush on Clove. Every time she came near he would do something really stupid and weird. She didn't like him. He could tell. He was upset. He sighed. Cato liked sports and he was good at it and so was Clove but she couldn't outrun him in a race. She couldn't win in a sword fight against him. she could win if they were throwing knives. Cato liked that. he like a girl who was strong but not stronger than he was. He need to feel protective over her. He knew she was strong.

•••

Today was the dance rehearsal. They stood close to each other, their faces inches away from each other. His hands on her waist. Her hands wrapped around his neck. They stood there comfortably. She spaced out, a blush reaching her face. She didn't no why she was blushing. She didn't like Cato, Right? As the rehearsal came to an end she smiled at him. It seemed perfect.

•••

She liked him holding her. It had felt right. She didn't want him to let go. His hand were warm and comfortable. Maybe she did like him. It seemed so perfect.

He enjoyed the dance. He enjoyed holding her. He enjoyed feeling protective. He enjoyed everything with her.

•••

Effie had given them space to practise their kiss. They stood awkwardly in the room. He slowly moved closer to her.

"I didn't know you like acting," he said

"My mum forced me to do this, I didn't know you like acting," she said

"Acting relaxes me,"he said running his hands through his blonde hair. His eyes stayed focused on her green ones. She couldn't move she was frozen. His blue eyes were so blue, so cold. She stood still when he kissed her. She pulled him closer. It was perfect. His lips and hers moved together. They pulled apart slowly and looked at each other. She smiled again. The kiss was perfect.

•••

She liked the kiss. She liked his lips. She liked him. She liked his messy blonde hair. She liked his icy blue eyes. She loved him.

He loved her long brown soft hair. He loved her sparkling green eyes. He loved her lips. He loved her.

•••

On the night of show they looked into each others eyes. She smiled at him as the leaned in for the kiss. As the lips touch a jolt of electricity ran through her. Her smile widened as he deepened the kiss. They pulled apart gently looking at each other with love. They smiled and there was a large applause. It was perfect. Just perfect

•••

They were perfect together. They were the perfect couple. 

**Done!I hope you liked the story. Please review and tell your thoughts!**

**~iCraveChocolate21**

**xxx**


End file.
